


As You Are

by convulsus



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: (Starts Chanting) Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, Shin-Ae POV, Shin-Ae being her usual self, Swearing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convulsus/pseuds/convulsus
Summary: Four times Yeong-Gi and Shin-Ae kissed and one time they didn't.
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Tumblr. Basically, five times Shin-Ae and Yeong-Gi kissed, either directly or indirectly. There's some wishful thinking in here with the way that the series seems to be going, but one can dream. This is my first work on here, so please be gentle.

The movie they're seeing together is funny at least. Comedy gold at its finest. Something she had picked out since the other flick was some stuffy romance with a poster that promised nothing but the two main characters going at it the entire time. It was definitely something she did _not_ want to see unless she was comfortably by herself and with anyone else but her present company. Yeong-Gi, at least, looks like he's having just as much fun as she is, his attention captured by the screen and unaware of the side glances she's been giving him. Shin-Ae's been laughing a little too much, her throat parched as she expels air from her lungs in another whoop of laughter as the character on the giant screen gets a face full of some substance better left unnamed.

Without even thinking, she reaches for the cup next to her, grasping at the plastic and lifting the cup out of place. Once the straw meets her lips, she sucks. The instant relief is quickly quelled when the actual taste of the drink registers. It tastes _awful_. The usual sweetness of sugar is completely absent and there's an aftertaste she finds bitter and unappealing. There's no way she got **diet** , so what the f---- _oh_. **oh _no_**.

With as much grace as she can muster, which is none, Shin-Ae sets the drink back down and slowly puts her hand stiffly back onto her lap. Sure, she's drank after people before - the power of a girl gang meant that she hardly ever had to buy a drink, unless she wanted some kind of drink to herself (the girls always admonished her for the heart-stopping energy drinks she consumed, but the drinks got the job done) - but a brief flash of memory coming from her elementary school after she had picked up a drink from someone else. A boy, to be exact. _The_ popular boy, the essential ruler over her second grade. The faces of the other girls once they had realized what she'd done. The leers. She had been an unsuspecting guest in their drama and by that one action, had been put on their radar. It had been indirect, but the fact remained. His mouth had been on that same place she put hers on.

Just as Yeon-Gi's mouth had already been on the straw she had placed in her own mouth.

Thoughts are spiraling in her head. 'That was Yeong-Gi's drink. You just drank after him. Oh my god that was an indirect kiss. No, of _course_ it wasn't. Who the hell thinks like that anymore?? You're a grown woman, Shin-Ae, and it's been years since anyone's been dumb enough to think about it like that. But his mouth touched it and so did mine?? Oh **fuck**.'

Her conscience always gets the best of her and she feels like her brain's about to combust from the sheer heat she's feeling on her face. There's no way she can catch up with what's happening in the movie now. Her focus is dwindling by the second. Shin-Ae almost moves her hands to her face, but stops herself. That kind of movement would be too noticeable. It would draw attention to the fire hydrant red flaming along her cheeks. What should she do? Did he even notice? A quick glance over affirms that, no, he didn't. That smile's still on his face: a moment of reprieve from that cards of life he's been dealt. It's clear he's truly having a good time and the warmth that quickly spreads in Shin-Ae's chest only serves to make steam come out of her ears.

She's looking at his mouth again and she has to tell herself to **stop staring** lest she gets caught and then she'll have no choice but to explain. No. _Not happening_. She'll sit there and suffer if she has to. She'll never let this kind of idiocy slip from her mouth.

It takes her a full five minutes to completely calm down and get back into the movie. Even then, she's still not quite paying attention to the plot. It's easy enough to figure out, but there's still key moments in the story she's missed. If she ignores the thoughts milling around in her head, then she won't spiral into a free-for-all, each brain cell desperately fighting for their own. If she gives into it, there's no telling how far she'd be able to get without spontaneously combusting.

"Bathroom!" Shin-Ae accidentally bursts out loud, getting a few dirty looks thrown her way and startling the person next to her.

Yeong-Gi looks at her quizzically, eyebrows quirked and that mou- _oh my god_ , she's looking straight at it again.

"I- I'll be right back," she answers his unspoken question in a quieter voice, almost muttering. Shin-Ae gets up, makes her way through the seats, and up the theater aisle, practically running.

Later, when Yeong-Gi asks if everything's okay, Shin-Ae makes the excuse that her stomach hurt from the popcorn and she had to take a shit. Nothing new. Always a dazzling answer that gets people to shut up and ask no further questions. It works. At least, she suspects it works. She hopes to whatever magical being out there that it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
